Perseus Grace son of Zeus
by NoxNightKing
Summary: What if Thalia was the one that was Poseidon's child and Percy Zeus? What if Percy was the one with Luke and Annabeth?I don't own Percy Jackson. On Hiatus


**Damn it, so sorry about my Demigods go to Hogwarts my mom was looking at my stuff on the computer because I asked her to delete this one game and she deleted it instead, how? you may ask. I don't know.******Okay so I got this idea and decided I'd do this before I did any other story suggestion, I thought about this for a while.** So here's an extra story and it's something I've always thought about what if Percy was a son of Zeus. Review 'Lightning' if you thought the same.**

* * *

ch.1

_**Third Person POV**_

Three teens and a child were running through the forest, the first teen was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes he appeared to be 14, the second was a boy with raven black hair and electric blue eyes he appeared to be 12, the third teen had brown hair and eyes he appeared to be twelve but he was a goat from the waist down, a satyr, the child was a girl about 7 running after the boys looking back constantly.

They ran until Annabeth tripped, the Raven haired boy stopped went back and picked the girl up before running again, he seemed angry but stated running faster.

Suddenly they come to the top of a hill and saw what appeared to be a summer camp, the satyr said,"We're here."

The raven haired boy said,"And we're not alone, Grover look behind us."

The satyr now named Grover looked and said,"We've got to get help."

The raven hair boy handed the girl to the blonde boy and said,"Luke protect Annabeth and get help, I'll hold them off."

The now named Luke said,"No we fight together, we're a family Percy."

The now named Percy said,"Luke you get down this hill before I kick you down hit, you protect Annabeth if you don't I'll kick your ass got it?"

Luke gulped at the younger boy's threat and he added,"Lightning included."

And this got Luke to run down the hill, the satyr behind him. Percy turned to the monsters and a bat-like monster came forward and said,"This is the end of the line son of Zeus my master wants to punish your father by taking his favorite son."

Percy smiled and pulled out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it, the pen elongated into a three foot long bronze sword,"You want to try, you won't get past me."

He jumped forward and sliced the monster in half, he turned to the others and lightning came down and the ground became littered with golden dust, Percy continued to hack down monsters until they cornered him, he continued to fight until a half man half bull, a minotaur rammed into him pinning him to a tree with it's razor sharp horn and the son of Zeus fell to the ground bleeding deeply, the monsters then left their job done, then the first three came back with a half man half horse, a centaur, he had brown hair, a scraggly beard, and brown eyes, he looked ta Percy sadly and Percy said,

"Luke introductions please."

His voice was weak but he asked so anyway, Luke said,"Percy this is Chiron he's the director o the camp."

Percy said,"Chiron my name is Perseus Grace son of Zeus, can I ask you something?"

Chiron replied,"I'm listening."

Percy pulled the pen off the ground it had reverted due to it's master dieing,"Please give this to a worthy owner it is Anaklusmos the blade of Zoe, Annabeth, Luke, Grover, have fun and stay safe."

In that second Percy was struck by lightning and when the others turned their attention to where he was in his place was a tree, Luke and Annabeth began to mourn their dead friend.

**Six years later**

_**Percy's POV**_

I looked up at the person holding my head up and saw a girl with messy black hair and sea-green eyes, She asked me,"What's your name?"

I replied,"I'm Perseus Grace, son of Zeus."

She said,"Thalia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon."

I got up and she stepped back Chiron came through the crowd.

"Perseus, impossible, Perseus, Thalia, Annabeth follow me."

He lead us to a big sky blue house and inside and we sat on couches as Annabeth told them my story or what she knew and while she talked about that I was busy thinking about my little brother, Jason, I'd always thought about him but he seemed more prominent now, then something came to me,

"Where's Luke?"

Annabeth looked down and Thalia gave me a sad look.

Chiron said,"Kronos is rising and I'm afraid young Luke has joined him, Thalia dear me and Annabeth have a class to teach can you please take Perseus to his cabin."

With that we walked out and Thalia lead me to a big marble cabin,"This is the Zeus cabin."

I nodded and smiled at her before saying,"Thanks Thalia."

I then stepped inside to inspect it.

_**Thalia's POV**_

I blushed when he smiled at me and he stepped inside, I walked away trying and failing to get rid of my blush knowing Annabeth would grill me for information if she saw me blushing.

Suddenly I heard someone say,"Well Thalia you want to tell your best friend what's got you blushing?"

I turned to see Annabeth trying to suppress her laughter.

I sighed and told her about Percy's smile and she said,"Well Percy's a good guy, I feel happy for you, just remember he's hiding something from his past that he wouldn't even tell me and Luke about so if he tells you something about his past let me know and I'll tell you if that's it."

I nodded and we both walked towards the beach.

* * *

**So thanks for reading, I'll continue the story if I get at least 3 reviews and I want you guys to review me ideas for the Percy/Thalia romance, and remmeber if you had the same idea review lightning.**


End file.
